


Playing For Keeps

by gaialux



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Corruption, Experimental Style, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: I like this one.I think I will keep this one.
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/gifts).



> Relationship tagged 'other' as I don't explicitly gender the aliens (do they even HAVE genders?). This is written in an experimental style I hope bodes well for the canon.

These things, they are strange. Crewmates. Strange. Bones and tasks and buttons and ships. Why do you want to go out to space, Crewmate? Why do you want to explore that terrifying void?

Stay here. It's warm. Safe.

Stay.

Stay.

* * *

I like this one.

I think I will keep this one.

Soft cyan. I was that last time. Last choice but I jumped upon it. Pretty, pretty. Not enough limbs. Crewmates never have enough. Should have more, I think. More to do all their tasks. Twenty. Thirty.

I forget what I once had.

Killing is the fun part, hehe. Different every time. Guns, you like those. But I like my body. Like the sharpness from my throat that comes out just in time, when more of you are lured into a corner. Don't look now. Shh. Keep doing what you need to. It will be over soon. Your bone, crisp white; it is nice to look at.

I found you in that corner, didn't I? Ready to strike. Mouth open. Teeth, teeth, teeth. I saw you looking. Saw you _wanting_. Do I attract you, Crewmate? Is this what you want?

Down the vent. You could call, you know. The dead body. An emergency meeting.

PINK! PINK! PINK! I SAW PINK!

But you don't.

Another body.

Another.

These taste what you people call _sweet_. Filling me up until I'm big and round and ready.

Med Bay. Hello. Only three of you left. I will win, won't I? Unless you call me in.

Oh.

 _With_ me you say?

"Come, come."

You don't understand me, do you? No matter. Come. Come. Follow me.

You do.


End file.
